Then present invention relates to a sign box, and more particularly to such a sign box which uses LEDs (light emitting diodes) as a light source.
Regular sign boxes are commonly comprised of a light permeable body printed with signs, and a light source installed in the box body for illumination. The light source is comprised of neon lamps or fluorescent lamps. These conventional sign boxes consume much energy, and are not durable in use.